Distintas maneras de amar
by Fedra Rowle
Summary: Un resumen de la vida de Charlie Weasley desde el punto de vista de su nieto, Varik. donde demuestra que no solamente existe el amor a primera vista.


El Harryverso pertenece a J.K excepto la trama que es mia.

* * *

Este fic a sido creado para los "desafios" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

las palabras eran "invierno" y "chimenea"

* * *

Tres generaciones de Weasley rodearon el cuerpo del viejo Charlie Weasley. Ninguno entendía porque se había suicidado de esa manera, se encontraba sentado en su sillón frente a una chimenea bien encendida. Varik Weasley si lo entendía, él era el nieto del "domador" de dragones y mas de una vez había tenido profundas charlas con su abuelo.

-Todo lo que hay que entender esta aquí...- dijo tomando un libro de tapa roja con hojas amarillentas.

-¿Y eso que es?- preguntó Mateo, su padre.

-Esto es el libro donde le escribió a la abuela su historia.- en ese momento Mateo miro a su hermana Cassandra y recordaron cuando aún vivía su madre.

 _Charlie estaba se acerco a donde estaba su mujer, Marian. Ella se encontraba en el jardín de invierno sentada en su silla mecedora, al escuchar unos pasos se giró y sonrió al ver a su marido.  
-Feliz aniversario.- le dijo el pelirrojo tendiéndole un pequeño paquete.  
-Feliz aniversario.- le contestó ella enredando una bufanda roja en su cuello, él miró el obsequio y sonriendo la besó con ternura.  
-Gracias, es increíble que sea nuestro aniversario número cincuenta y tres.  
-Es verdad, y nos queremos más que antes ¿Qué es?- pregunto la anciana mientras Charlie se sentaba en una silla a su lado.  
-Ábrelo.  
-¿Un libro?  
-Es nuestro libro, nuestra historia. La escribí para ti.- Marian se emocionó y sin poder evitar se le cayo una lagrima.  
-Es perfecto ¿Me lo lees?  
-¿Luego me lo lees tu?  
-No se si estaré- la mujer no supo porque había dicho eso, su marido la abrazo.  
-Claro que estaras...  
-Pero tu eres un mago y yo no...  
-Eso no importa, veamos...- Charlie con el corazón oprimido comenzó a leerle el libro que él le habia escrito con tanto esmero._

-Pero Varik, hijo ¿Como lo explica?- en eso llegan los aurores alertados por el uso de la maldición asesina y llevan a los presentes a la oficina de aurores a que se analisen las varitas incluyendo la del difunto.  
-Recuerdan cuando me ofrecí para que sea yo al que le arreglaran el casamiento...- continuo Varik  
-Sí hijo, fue muy noble de tu parte- su padre le palmeo el hombro  
-Bueno con el tiempo yo aprendí a amar a mi esposa, al igual que el abuelo aprendió a amar a la abuela. Ese amor es muy distinto al de ustedes...

 _Charlie se había ido de fiesta con unos amigos al mundo muggle, el se despertó en su cama con un terrible dolor de cabeza y con una chica a su lado. Se terminó de poner la ropa interior cuando escucho un grito y que la cama se movió, al darse vuelta ve a la chica con cara de no entender nada...  
-¿Quien eres?  
-Me llamo Charlie Weasley ¿Y tu?  
-Marian Edrugt  
-Un placer conocerte, no te asustes porque yo tampoco me acuerdo de nada...- de pronto vio los ojos llorosos de la chica.-¿que sucede?  
-Yo tampoco me acuerdo y...era mi primera vez.  
-Oh, no...lo siento- no sabia que decirle.  
-No te preocupes, ya está...- Charlie no era una mala persona y no le salia dejarla así.  
-Mira, no se si sirva y yo hace media hora que tendría que estar en el trabajo pero ¿Quisieras el viernes tener una cita conmigo? Es que simplemente no se que hacer...  
-Claro.- ella sabía que él se iría y no volvería, no es que le interesaba mucho ni tampoco era tan guapo pero le dolía que su primera vez haya sido en un hotelucho y ni siquiera se acuerde de nada.  
-Bueno entonces te espero en la heladería Cremă de flori ¿La conoces?- ella asintió- a las cinco.  
-Esta bien, gracias. Charlie... no es que la chica fuese fea ni nada pero él prefería a sus dragones, era más seguro, no conocía pareja que después de diez años de casados o de novios no le sean infieles a su pareja por eso no quería saber nada de mujeres, simplemente por desconfianza. Una vez en su trabajo sus compañeros y amigos le empezaron a preguntar porque llego tarde.  
-Me quede dormido.  
-¿Solo?  
-¿Te importa?- luego de reírse y molestar un rato.  
-¿Y como se llama?- Charlie se rindió.  
-Marian  
-¿Muggle?- el asintió- ¿Como es?  
-Rubia, ojos marrones, muy blanca y tiene bonitas curvas.  
-¿A que te refieres con bonitas curvas? No me digas que es una modelo...  
-No, solo tiene un cuerpo de una chica común. Ahora creo que mejor iré a campo abierto.  
-Como digas.- sus tres compañeros interpretaron bien lo que quería decir, por lo que mejor sería dejarlo tranquilo.  
El día de la cita llegó y ellos la pasaron bien, se conocieron más y no tenían casi nada en común. Aun así se vieron dos veces más. Y la última vez fue inolvidable, Marian estaba desconsolada...mejor dicho embarazada.  
-¡Yo no sabia nada! ¡¿Como se supone que sabría si tomabas o no algún anticonceptivo?!- le había contestado a como ella le había contado su estado.  
-No se que hacer... mis padres, ellos son muy conservadores...- Charlie sabía que si el quería podría borrarse de la faz del mundo muggle pero la pobre criatura no tenía la culpa entonces la abrazo.  
-No te preocupes, nos casaremos y te prometo intentar hacerte feliz.- ella correspondió el abrazo.  
-Gracias.  
Luego de que los padres de ella la corrieran a Charlie no le quedó otra que llevarla con él a su departamento que como le quedaba incómodo para el trabajo solo iba de vez en cuando. En el camino le tuvo que contar que era un mago y ella no le creyó hasta que cruzaron el portal y se desmayó. Una vez allí Charlie hizo una aparición conjunta llegando al hogar de ellos dos. Con el tiempo se casaron, compraron una casa en el pueblo donde había magos y muggles pero tenia una hermosa vista en el jardín trasero por lo que ella quiso un jardín de invierno y Charlie se lo hizo. Tuvieron a su hijo Mateo y con el tiempo sus sentimientos fueron cambiando hasta convertirse en amor y justo fue cuando su hijo entraría en el colegio de Durmstrang. Tiempo después nació su hija Cassandra; Charlie y Marian eran inmensamente felices._

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó su tía Cassandra  
-El amor que tienen cada uno con sus respectivas parejas nació solo; el del abuelo y la abuela, el mio y el de Marietta se construyó. Son cosas muy distintas. El abuelo amaba muchísimo a la abuela solo no resistió su partida.

 _Los magos y brujas ya sean sangre pura, mestizos o hijos de muggles tenían magia corriendo en sus venas por lo que su expectativa de vida era mucho mayor que la de un muggle y eso Charlie lo sabía. Había nacido Varik, su primer nieto. Hijo de Mateo una mestiza nacida en Rusia. Charlie por primera vez medito sobre la vida y entonces sabiendo lo que vendría se dedicó a escribir su historia para su esposa, no pensó jamás que le llevaría años escribir desde aquel primer día que se despertó junto a ella. Fue regalo de su aniversario y a partir de ese día todos los días le leía algunas hojas. Marian entonces contaba con 85 años y Charlie unos 88 años bien llevados.  
_  
-Yo tampoco aguantaría mucho si Marietta se fuera de mi lado.- dijo Varik mientras una auror volvía con las varitas. Ni sus padres, ni sus tíos, ni sus hermanos, ni sus primos dijeron nada.

 _Marian contaba con 87 años y Charlie con 90 años aunque solo la salud de Marian había desmejorado, todas las noches abrazada a su marido le leía unas dos o tres páginas del libro y así llegó a cumplir un año más. Ese día terminaría de leerle a Charlie, era su cumpleaños y toda la familia estaba reunida.  
-Cariño estoy algo cansada...- todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares. Charlie la ayudó a subir las escaleras, tendría que solucionar eso ya que tardaba mucho en subirlas.  
-Sujetate.- el alzo a su esposa en brazos, ella siempre fue delgada y ahora había bajado aun mas de peso.  
-¿Como cuando nos casamos?  
-Claro mi linda Marian.  
-Ay, no seas viejo verde con esta jovencita.- decía riendo la anciana mientras él la llevaba.  
-Si quieres puedes leerme mañana...  
-Oh, no cariño ya lo termino hoy.- se acomodo como lo hacía siempre y le leyó las últimas tres páginas- Charlie gracias.  
-De nada mi linda Marian, se que te gusto mi regalo.  
-No solo el libro, que en verdad fue un regalo estupendo si no toda esta vida, esta casa, dos hermosos hijos y cinco excelentes nietos. Gracias por quererme aunque no tuviésemos nada en común y eso dificultase nuestra relación y te agradezco el haber querido casarte conmigo a pesar de que te podrías haber ido...  
-De nada, y gracias a todo eso soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo.- Marian sabia que a Charlie le costó siempre expresar sus sentimientos y que con esas palabras resumió todo lo que ella le había dicho y mas. Se dieron un corto beso, ella se acurruco a él y le tomo su mano entrelazando los dedos.  
Charlie despertó y lloro, lloro porque su linda Marian ya no lo haría, ya no vería sus hermosos ojos ni su cálida sonrisa, tampoco la vería fruncir el entrecejo ni alzar un sola ceja cuando hacia alguna de las suyas o rompía algo, no escucharía más su risa, no la oiría cantar por las mañanas mientras regaba las plantas, tampoco sentiría el abrazo de todas las mañanas mientras el preparaba el desayuno...  
Así pasaron 14 años, Charlie ya no soportaba más su ausencia. Espero a que todos tengan su familia y no lo necesitasen más...simplemente fueron dos palabras. -Avada... kedavra..._

Charlie Weasley tuvo un digno funeral y fue enterrado junto a su esposa, nadie podría creer como pudo suicidarse así, nadie pensó que ese invierno el abuelo Charlie ya no estaría...Varik lo entendió y lo extrañaría muchísimo. Fue el último en quedarse allí, lloro sin que nadie lo vea una vez que se limpio sus lágrimas salió del cementerio, necesitaba estar con su familia...


End file.
